


McHanzo Week 2016

by NellisTable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAY 1 — First Time, DAY 2 — Domestic Life, DAY 3 — Alternate Universe, DAY 4 — Role Reversal, DAY 5 — Young Love, DAY 6 — Ultimate Swap, DAY 7 — Holiday Season, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week 2016, NSFW-DAY 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: Every single day is just another light in my life. So be it. McHanzo week is here and with it, my stories. I hope you will be happy, same as I am.First time in my way is about their first touch, kiss and shared secret.





	1. First time

,,J-Jesse-san…I don’t…“

,,Noone is here, just…stay.“

We stood under a blossoming cherry tree in a close embrace. Rose petals fell in his hair. Hanzo had a blush on his face. Cherry blossoms looked like a veil on his thick black hair. His thin fingers were trembling on my shoulders. His face was hidden by veils. I uncovered forelockhis beautiful hair. Both of us were nervous. Tensions escalated, but I knew there was no way back.

,,Look at me, beauty. Show me your sweet eyes.“ Brown eyes blinked at me three times.

_God, they are wonderful._

I  took his right cheek in my palm. I slowly gathered the cherry blossoms of his hair. One by one, I carefully picked, without ruffled his hair. I held his face and constantly urged him to look me in the eye. He seemed to cry. His eyes filled with tears slightly. Thanks to his adorable height I had leaned his head back.

,,Ya're really beautiful. Have anyone told ya it before?“ Our faces were so close. So dangerously close.

_Why am I so weak?_

,,Well, not really. You are the first one ... "He took a breath. I felt his strongly beating heart. His fingers tightened on my collar. I felt his fingertips on my neck. That little touch and still managed to arouse in me an unimaginable excitement.

,,All the others are idiots. They don‘t see the perfection. " In the face I conjured a breathtaking smile on Hanzo’s face. I was so close but so far away. I was afraid of the next step.

,,You are a foreigner. Certainly many people from your region would have seen more in me than- "

,,God? Wonderful creation that is so perfect that he had no one else compares? "My heart was pounding like crazy. All my feelings at that moment I could poured like bucket of water with pink cherry blossoms.

,,In fact, my clan worships dragons as their gods. "

,,Dragons? These mystical creatures? "Thanks to my stupidity, I amused him. He chuckled. My face doused hot.

,,Not mystical, but mythical creatures. We worship them, believe in them and they give us strength, like my tattoo. "

,,Tattoo? C-Can I see it? " He was still smiling. He carefully looked around. We were alone in open blooming garden. I noticed how he swallowed hard.

 

,,Come with me. " He grabbed me by the wrist. He led me to the garden through a dark underpass and we found ourselves on the training ground. There were three targets of arrows in them and around them. It was secluded and sheltered part of the garden. No one could see us, any assault was not possible. I was so infatuation environment, I noticed that Hanzo let go of my wrist and stood with his back to me.

,,Wow, that is quite hidden part. This is y-your- " Before I could say a sentence …I was in heaven.

,,This is my training ground. It‘s just for me and this ... is my tattoo.“ Hanzo‘s soft clothes  fell off slowly from his shoulders. He revealed to me his developed shoulders and right arm decorated with stunning blue tattoos in the form of a dragon around his hand. That took my breath, not only his tattoos, but his exposed body.

_Probably my saliva is flowing down. God, I have to get him._

Slowly he turned to me. I was honored to see his perfect chest.

Hell, everything about him was amazing, beautiful, breathtaking, simply magnificent. I, _stupid brat_ ,  was so lucky and met a dragon ...?

,,It starts here ... " He pointed to the left part of his chest. Above the pink nipple was portrayed tail, ever wandered around his hand ,, around my whole hand and ends here." On wrist he had a dragon head with open mouth as if it wanted to eat you ... It was scary and exciting at the same time.

,, Wow, that must have been ... very expensive ... N-no I mean painful ... painful. Yeah, that’s what I mean. "

,, Yes, it was very painful. ... I was 15 years old when I received a tattoo of my clan. Today I am able to use my dragon. I am able to control it." He held his wrists and evidently remembering his hard trainings and overall pain he had to endure to fully mastered his dragon. I was amazed. I gathered all the courage and I decided to his crime.

,,H-Hanzo ... I can look at your hand closer? "By my question  he wasn‘t caught unawares. For that, my nerves were gone. He held out his left hand and let me fulfill my desires. Instead, what I originally intended I took off my hat, gently squeezed his hands and slowly kissed back of his hand.

Time for the two of us stopped. The wind picked up and brought a pile of cherry blossoms on a secluded part of the garden. My eyes were closed. His hand shook, but he didn’t move. Apparently he was embarrassed as I was. Finally, I looked  at him in the eye.

,,Hanzo, I want to be honest with ya. I've met many people, but no mortal has been able to produce such feelings as ya in me. I always tried to be free ... to be myself, but with you ... I’m lost in my dearest imagination and I want ... I want ya to be the only one who...who..." My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. In throat I had uneasy, I almost couldn‘t speak. That was my end of the line.

Then Hanzo did something I never expected. Yanked me so close to our mouth is divided only a few millimeters. I felt his musk. The smell of his hair. His warm breath stroked my lips. I never got to breathe. I was waiting.

,, J-Jesse, why are you telling this to me? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you aweking my desires in me? Why? We are both men, but ... I don't know why .... I can‘t control my emotions. "

The tone of his voice almost broke my heart and filled with an incredible desire at the same time, which I couldn‘t keep inside.

,, So kiss me and forget about who ya are for this moment. "

I couln’t get a breath and our lips met. Delicate touch with a hint of fear and unknown. ... It was an amazing feeling. The first kiss in my life. My mind went blank. I didn‘t know what to do next. Then I ran out of air in my lungs. We softly ripped off our lips apart. We both breathed deeply. We both had flush in face. But I knew that he wanted more. I wanted more too.

I took a breath twice and suddenly I kissed him again. Hanzo wans’t  expecting another kiss, so he tried to resist. I put my hand on his hair, the other one around his hips and he was completely mine. I took advantage of the distraction and my nimble tongue thrust into his mouth. He couln’t do anything, just quietly moaning at each of my motion. His hands confusing traveled down on my back, trying to somehow defend my malicious attacks, but the fight was completely in my leadership.

_Maybe, I'm the first one too. It feels like it._

Each gentle pulling his hair, I corrected his movements and he let me lead. The other hand was much more curious. I had to explore everything. His ass was ... just perfect. At that moment, he moved away from me almost in tears. Before I could apologize for my insolence, he began.

,,Not here! We need to go ... elsewhere. Come, this is not the right...place for do...it. Hurry!"

According to his orders, I followed him into their family palace. We avoided all the bustling room until we arrived in ,,My room, we can continue our…if you... " Before he could say sentence, I held him in a tight embrace, and our kiss turned into a bunch of wet and wild kisses.


	2. Domestic life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a honeymoon is the time to create the perfect ambience, beer Our newlyweds have a different opinion

,,Okey okey, let’s be men and let's make a deal ...“

,,As I said many times ago, I would appreciate minimum of your ridiculous motives of your american character or traditions in OUR apartment. Just...no, I do not want to limit you, I just ... like you said, we're both adults, we are getting old and childish decorations in our age are-“

,,Shh, do ya believe me? Do ya trust me, my dear?“

Jesse slowly and confidently touched his lover chin, well husband, for sure. A few weeks ago they returned from a honeymoon spent in Japan, In Hanzo’s family village. Already during the trip they were discussing about their future living together and now was the day. Choosing and buying all the furniture and decorations. However, their ideas diverged.

Hanzo wanted a quiet colors, simple but nice furniture, no fancy decoration. He came from wealthy family, where was accustomed to luxury, but today they couldn't afford such expensive equipment.

Conversely, Jesse wanted tastefully furnished in the style in which he grew up in. Ridiculous motives of Texas. He grew up in poor conditions and he didn‘t want them to live in the same way. But his imagination and childish slightly slowed him down. After all, he had lived through, he wanted to live in peace with the perfect man - husband in a perfect house or flat. They found flat in a state maintained in a quiet part of town.

Their ideas were different, but Jesse was willing to agree to some agreement. He wanted to make them both happy

,,Yes Jesse. You're my husband, I have full confidence in you. "

,,It’s sounds so sweet from your mouth.“

He kissed Hanzo‘s eager mouth with his eyes closed. How sweet moment that experienced along the entire their honeymoon.

,,I will accept your ideas, to some extent, if ya let me took our bedroom into my hands. "A bold offer sparked some concern in Hanzo.

,,It would sound fine, but I know what you're capable of. Are you sure?"

,,Ya just said that ya trust me. So?" His eyes were gloriously irresistible. Full pleading that Hanzo couldn‘t resist. Hanzo had a weakness for them. He quietly sighed.

,,But, wisely, please. "

,,Anything ya wish, my beauty. "

* * *

The whole reconstruction of the apartment was nearly complete. Only bedroom. Hanzo was impatient. He believed Jesse, but he was afraid about their bedroom. He had many ideas.

,,Prepared?"

, Jesse, spare me these horrible waiting, say it-"

,,No-no-no honey, believe me, don‘t worry. You'll be amazed. " Hanzo with sigh let Jesse blindfolded and let him lead. They entered the bedroom.

,,Are you scared?" Jesse whispers in his ear and enjoyed Hanzo‘s beginning embarrassment.

,,Yes ... a little ... Jesse, please. "

,,If ya imagine your home, what do you see?" Hanzo took a deep breath and looked at his youthful memories. What reminded him home?

,,Cherry blossoms and flowering garden full of cherry trees. "

,,So perhaps one cherry tree in _our_ home." He untied the scarf and left his husband enjoy his creation. Hanzo lost his words. Not by shock, but admiration. Opposite him was a large bed with white sheets and few pink blossoms on a pillows, behind it on the wall was magnificently painted cherry tree with falling blossoms on both lateral sides. On them were a few framed pictures of Hanamura, especially Hanze home. Directly breathtaking room.

,,Whenever I hugged ya under the cherry tree, I felt like a dream. That feeling I wantend even here. I want to hug ya under the cherry tree and pick out pink blossoms from your hair." Jesse watched Hanzo as he was looking on all framed pictures. That silence almost destroyed him.

,,Say somethin‘. Do ya like it? Or-" Hanzo briskly walked toward him.

,,Do you want to know what I always dreamed about?" Jesse swallowed hard and nodded. Hanzo deftly grabbed Jesse by his collar and pulled them both to bed.

,,I've always dreamed of that we’ll make love under a cherry blossom. " They started to kiss each other and began to undress.

,,S- So ya like it? "

,, It's beautiful Jesse. It's ... perfect. And now, let me reward you for this splendor. " Jesse grinned.

,, This is the way I like. I'm all yours. "

,,Yes you are, my dear husband. "


	3. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally love Talon!Mccree/Hanzo or Talon!Hanzo/Mccree or Talon!Mccree/Talon!Hanzo. I am really sick, so...there is some porn. Just warning ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a bullshit, but I can't help myself. I have dirty mind, but my grammar suck...I am so sorry for that.

_*Agent 4545_39 has returned*_

,,He’s back. I – I have to go. If I won’t be prepared, he will punish me.“

,,I know. Go. Gabe is…well…they have same methods. He was his student, so they are very similar.“

* * *

 

,, Sweetheart! I'm home! Where are ya?"

Talon agent walked into his modest apartment on the top floor for special agents. Jesse McCree was one of them. After the disintegration of Overwatch, he followed his commander and friend, as a capable recruit and faithful student, straight into a "terrorist" organization.

After a two-week mission in Switzerland he has finally returned to his beautiful pet, but he was nowhere to be found. His pet had clear orders to be ready at a certain position on his return.

_What if something happened to him? He is punctual, he could not ..._

Panic prevailed in him.

Suddenly someone opened a small door that led into the bathroom. From them came him. In towel around his waist, drops of water from fell down on him and his thin neck was decorated with leather collar.

,, J-Jesse ?! I deeply apologize for my tardiness. "He bowed low and knelt in the blink of an eye before Jesse and humbly asked for forgiveness. With head bowed, hands folded and upright.

,,Well, so there is high noon in the world. Ya totally scared me, my dear. Ya know pretty well, that ya shouldn‘t do this to me. Once, _they_ almost took ya and ya saw that bloody mess I‘ve done . Don‘t let me lose my head again."

,,I'm so sorry. I ... please unbend me my insolence ... please." His pleas were movingly, but there was feel of fear. Hanzo‘s body was slightly shaking with fear, but he was more impatience about what punishment awaited.

He couldn‘t wait until Jesse arrives. He's been gone so long. Hanzo was alone so long . Without a sense of security, without a single touch ... he had to do it himself, every night spent in the big bed, and next to him a cold place. He was moaning, crying, begging for Jesse and his touch, for his cock, for his love. He wanted Jesse to fuck him raw, and after that softly loved, because he broke the rules and when Hanzo break the rules, Jesse have to punish him.

,,Ya know that I should punish ya, Hanzo? I should punish ya, so you will remember that ya can't scare me like that. But, when I see ya like this .... I want to make an exception. " Metal finger raised Hanzo chin and their eyes clashed.

,,Did ya missed me, my sweet little beauty?“

His voice was so soft, rough, but gentle at the same time. Hanzo was hanging on his every word. Gentle touch on his chin turned into a slow stroking on Hanzo‘s faces around the wet strands of hair.

,,Yes, I've missed you. ... the waiting was unbearable. "

,,Really? Ya waited for me? Have ya touched yourself while I was gone? "

Question really shameful and full of obscenities, but it excited him. Every memory on a single night when he was masturbating about three times at the night with the thoughts of Jesse.

,,Well, I..."

Sudenly, Jesse took him brutally by his hair, pulled to the side. Pain along with excitement piled in Hanzo‘s body like a drug, and he wanted more.

,,So ya cum several times, ya bitch. Ya can't be without me at least a day, right? So tell the truth, ya want my cock deep in your mouth and in your horny hole, don’t ya?! Ya want to swallow every drop of my sperm? Ya want to be filled  with my cum until I‘ll fall from exhaustion? Utters truth ya dirty bitch!"

He was shaking his head so badly that he yanked some his hair, but it was only a negligible loss. Main was humiliation. Total humiliation pet, who writhed in a light euphoria. Still he was forced to watch his lord's eyes. Still he was forced to endure his lord‘s view. He loved it.

,,Y-Yes! I want everything what my lord offers. I want to swallow his cock and his semen. I want feel him deep inside me all night. I want to serve my lord as a means of entertainment, because ... I'm not more than a dirty whore ... "

Jesse was satisfied with the verdict and his tough horny pet. He forced him to get up. Hanzo didn‘t notice that his towel was on the ground and his incipient erection was free.

,,That the sound for my ears. Ya are so lovely. Beauty. And all mine. So, ya know what I’m goin‘ to do to ya, sweetheart? "

Hanzo knew very well what Jesse had planned, but as an obedient pet nodded to answer.

,,I don‘t know, sir, what do you want to do with me. Are you going to punish me?" He tried to tilt his head closer to Jesse's face to kiss him, but he was forcibly denied.

,,Today punishment:  for the rest of the day without a single kiss. Now on all fours, legs wide apart, head down, wrists together. Now."

Jesse shoved Hanzo onto the bed and Hanzo did everything as he was told. He spread his legs apart, his face hidden in the hands of such embarrassment.

,,Now, that what I call prepared asshole. Ya look really pretty from here. "

Jesse repeatedly slapped his butt up almost it turned pink. Hanzo‘s cock was calling for attention by burning pain. Cries and silent prayers were punished by more powerful punches.

,, So, let's start here. "

He whispered and slowly slid his tongue into Hanzo's tight hole. He cried enthusiastically, enjoying every movement of his tongue inside. Every accurate aiming movement insatiable language evoked painful twitch in Hanzo's cock. He sighed quietly, because he did not give permission from Jesse, so he just loudly sighed.

,,That should be enough. So, tell me my pretty boy, how deep do ya want me?" It was very easy to answer.

,,Deepest as you can my lord. I want to feel you all inside." Jesse answered more than pleased. He took off his uniform and put on a condom.

,,Don’t cum until I tell ya.“

He slowly pushed into Hanzo‘s tight hole. Both were impatient, just as it was fully inside of him, Jesse waited with his moves, let Hanzo to stimulate on his giant dick, after few second he began in brutally pace.

For every move, deep lament followed from both sides. Hanzo would have already cum, without that order. He began to defying to show who was the boss. Jesse took him by his hair and pulled him closer, showing him, that _he_ was the lord here. Pain mixed with pleasure until it was completely absorbed in ecstasy and ran in them. Each thrust was peppered with ravenous bite marks on Hanzo’s shoulder or scratches on his back. That was what they wanted. Brutally, quickly, without tenderness.

,,J-Jessy...lord, I need to cum ... I really need to cum. Please, let me cum ... my lord." He wailed tearfully. Jesse was also close, but he wanted to cum elsewhere.

,,Prepare your mouth." In no time he left Hanzo’s hot hole, took off condom and cum in Hanzo‘s wet mouth. Jesse forced him to swallow his whole cock and all cum as Hanzo loved the most.

Hanzo cum with him with a loud moan. Then together they fell onto the bed and tried to catch their breath.

,,Damn, I missed ya so much. We have to make up for those two weeks ... "

,,I can‘t wait ... " Hanzo wanted to kiss him, but he remembered too well Jesse's punishment. He just looked sad at him.

,,Fuck that... I'll punish ya other way. " And they deeply kissed. 


	4. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They switch bodies and do what they do best. They are fucking, simple

Morning like any other. Hanzo woke up first. He slowly stood up and stretched. It seemed to him that his body is heavier. Above all, he remembered the night before, which was ... more than wild.

He went slowly to the bathroom. Like every morning he started with cold awakening. He was still groggy, barely able to see himself in mirror. He scooped the cold water into the hands and washed his face. He stopped suddenly. His beard was thicker and longer. He rubbed his eyes and looked at myself in the mirror.

He didn’t see his face, but he saw the face of his sleeping boyfriend. Actually he wasn‘t , thus he was sleeping, but ... there was something wrong.

Hanzo was looking to "himself" in the mirror and touched "his" face. He felt every touch, every pinch.

,, No ... no ... no ... nonono ... NO! Damn ... I ... his voice ... what the hell is going on ?! Jesse! Get up!"

He ran into the room and uncovered the blanket from  his lover. As if he was looking into a mirror. He saw himself as he was quietly napping. But it was not him ... well ... it was his body, but his mind was different body. Panic prevailed in him and struck his original body in the face.

,,Are ya crazy?!" Jesse yelled in Hanzo‘s body with his voice. His expression was the same as Hanzo‘s.

,,Daaaamn ... why am I lookin‘ in the mirror?" Sleepy and just stupidly funny he was trying fall into bed again, Hanzo didn’t let him.

,, You idiot! Look at you, you're in my body and I am in yours! T-This can be true…you are me…I am you…this can be possible."

Hanzo moaning and Jesse just yawned.

,, So that's it! This is really ... amazing! "Jesse laughed in Hanzo's body. It was very ... well ... it was not Hanzo.

,, You ought to help me figure out how to solve this problem and not enjoying it." And pessimism beamed from Jesse's body. Which was also unusual.

,,Well, don‘t be such a spoilsport, and let's use it somehow. "

,,Use what? That we are in a different bodies? You see an advantage in it? "

,,A several. " He slipped his thin fingers into his thick brown hair. He never before noticed how soft his hair really was.

,,First breath, calm down."

,,How can I calm down? Take a good a look. Our bodies and our minds ... are somewhere else. What are we going to do?"

,,First, breathe. "

Hanzo obeyed and took three deep breaths. The panic subsided, but the internal imbalance destroying him

,,See? You look better and now ... "He pushed them both on the bed, his hands still in hair, Hanzo‘s puzzled expression in the form of Jesse do-not-understanfing face was priceless.

,, Oh, maybe finally now I can see why are you enjoy moments when I'm embarrassed. "He stroked his bearded face that was not his moment and enjoyed Hanzo‘s shyness.

,,This is your plan? Seduce me with a look at my own body? "

,,And why not? What else can we do? You know, what can we do? "

,, That's your plan? You lewd fool, and then what? "

,, We can fuck, obviously….or I can do it by myself ... I always wondered how it is when I touch- _aah, that’s the spot._ " He squeezed right nipple and left index finger was teasing his tight but eager asshole.

,,S-Stop it now. It is humiliating to see my own face, my own body during ...this…“

,,Do you want to see your own orgasm face? I’m…hard already…and…you too.“

He was right. Jesse’s body responded  with erect cock to the man under him as indulging in the same pleasures and asked for the same thing.

,,J-Jesse, why are you….doing to me?“

,,Just something satisfying. Now, stop talking, stop thinking and put this large dick inside me and fuck me raw.“

,,B-But…“

,,Or should I fuck myself? I have no problem with that…“

,,N-nonono, I-I will do it.“

,,That’s the good bo-a-ahh…ghaaaa-fu-ahaaaaa~!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short...well, nobody cares. I'm just writing this bullshit for myself...well...good job me. And yes, I know that that suck, but...I'm making myself happy satisfied...at least.


	5. Young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Young!McHanzo  
> P.S. Italic is Japanese speach

_,,Everyone hands up! All of you! Hey cutie, come here, I will not ask twice. "_

He grabbed the young boy brutally by his hair and pulled him close. He used him as a human shield in case of emergency. Now, however, he served as a cautionary tale.

In Rikimaru, robbery took place and one of the guests were taken as a hostage. All guests  were horrified, but they didn‘t dare to intervene. There was more attackers, each of them had a gun to hurt anyone. As a hostage was chose a boy sitting at a table, domain, that he was a girl from a wealthy family.

_,,A-Ani-ja."_

_,,Make a bad move and this beauty will suffer first. Where should I start? With her beautiful face or neck? Or should I look at what she hides under her kimono?"_

With knife, he was trying to penetrate the orange kimono, green-haired youngster tried stop him, but he was stopped with firing. But not from criminals.

,,I think this young lady ain‘t agree, so what if ya leave the premises peacefully and let everyone go?" Stranger had revolver in his hand a strange hat on his head and he intimidated all the attacker.

_,,Say it again! "_

,,Sorry guys, but do not know what are ya talkin‘ about, so what if you let the lady before I shoot ya?"

Before one of the attackers could shoot, a stranger, shot the gun out of his hand. Followed by a shootout quickly when the clear winner was a stranger.

,,Are ya alright, angel?" He approached the boy who looks like closer and helped him to his feet.

 _,,Ani-ja, are you okay? "_ Green -haired boy pushed the stranger out and all his attention was directed at the black-haired.

_,,I am alright. It's just ... let me handle this. "_

_,,Are you sure?"_

_,,He saved my life Genji, I have to do that. "_

,,Pity that I don't understand ya. Ya know, I ain’t got time for learnin‘ Japaness." The stranger blushed and walked out of the pub.

_,,W-Wait a second! "_

He ran after him, but he was nowhere in sight. He thought that was gone as quickly as he appeared. He wanted to thank him, he wanted to tell him that he is thankful for saving his life ... and he was gone.

,,Here ya are! Here, this is for ya. "

The stranger emerged from nowhere with flowers in his hand. The young man hesitated at first, then accepted a small gift in the form of colorful bouquets.

,,Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you "

,,AA! Ya know my language! OU, this is the best day of my life. I‘m Jesse McCree! What is your honorable name?" Joy was completely beside himself. He rejoiced like a small child.

,,I-I ... am ... come with me. " He led him into a large garden full of cherry trees. Jesse was completely mesmerized.

,,Now we can talk in peace." Before he could go to the main point of conversation, Jesse put cherry blossom from his hair. Jesse said nothing, but the smile on his face ... he was really charming. And that simple innocence in his eyes ...

,,That's very nice of you ... but I'm not what you take me for. "

,,Hmm? What do ya mean?"

,,I mean ... I'm not a girl..." Jesse remained motionless and any reaction to stand still. Their eye contact but has not been violated.

,,Then I have to accept, that ya are the most pretties man in the world.“

,,Wait what? I-I‘ just told you, that you were flirting with man and you are acting like…this?“

,,Cause…I think ya are…beautiful?“

,,M-Men are not supposed to be…beautiful…“

,,But ya are…will ya tell me your name? Angel?“

,,H-Hanzo…“

,,Such a pretty name, for such a pretty man.“

Hanzo received a chaste kiss on the cheek. He swallowed hard and looked into Jesse‘s eyes. Suddenly he saw ... a dragon. The blue dragon around Jesse’s neck. Lying on him…showing Hanzo, that this person, this strager from different countrey was…the chossen one.

,,T-Thank you…f-for saving my life McCree-san. Can I do something for you?“

,,Hmmm, have ya ever kissed someone?“

,,N-Not, of course not.“

,,Then I want your first kiss.“

Both trembled impatience, but inside them, however, was more scared because of the unknown. After a few moments gazing into each other's eyes finally kissed. Their lips barely touched, but they both knew that it was the greatest experience of their lives.


	6. Ultimate swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just swap the ultimate little bit?

,, Well, well, well, then who we have here? Mixed-one? Damn, and I thought my parents were only ones on drugs when they fucked. Hey, I’m talkin’ to ya boy! Show some respect to heir of McCree family.“

* * *

 

_Name: Jesse Mcree_

_Age: 37_

_Blood tape: AB_

_Position: Heir_

_Weapon: Colt_

_Possibly ultimate attack: unknown_

* * *

 

,,I don’t need to show any respect against you…some spoiled kid. Let me go…“

* * *

_Name: Hanzo Shimada_

_Age: 38_

_Blood type: 0_

_Position: Outlaw_

_Weapon: Bow_

_Possibly ultimate attack: unknown_

* * *

 

Two men from different parts of the country, with different tendencies, with different education, but with the same motive for power and sought wealth that they were denied.

,,Oh, so that's how it is. Y‘now, ya look quite dangerous ... Mr. Shimada, but ya have crossed my path. We've got to solve that. "

,,Then move and let me go. I have nothing to say to you.“

,,Hey, hey, hey, let’s be civil. I've heard a lot of stories about ya. A lone rider with a certain flair. I'm looking for people like ya.“

,,Phe, pathetic. What do you think about yourself? I've heard a lot about you too ... leader of the coyote pack . Wield his clan with bloody fist, not surprisingly, without heir ... your clan is destined to perish with you. "

,,Oh, you got guts. I like you, but before we start to haggle ... I want to see what you can do. "

,, What do you want to haggle? "

,,I want ya, to work for me or with me? Your choise, but first….I wanna see your power.“

,,So…we are going to fight. So be it. Are you going to show me your skills too, or you will use your men as shield?“

Heir burst into laughter messy. Almost had tears streaming from his eyes. His men made no motion. Archer prepared his arrows.

,,Ya so funny! I like ya even more. Tell me before we start, are ya gay, cause I heard a rumors…and yeah, ya are my type, so the answer is?“

,,What?! Don’t be ridiculous! Draw your weapon poor devil.“

,,I’ll show ya who is poor, cute little one…but, let’s make a deal, if I win, we will go on date, if ya win…well, what do ya want?“

,, Your head and your wealth on a silver platter…“

,,Damn that so cold….“

Archer observation was quick, but not quick enough to enough heir.

_,,_ _Ore wa…_ _hayai ze!“_

Outlaw fired four arrows at once precisely directed at the head of his enemies. Two enemies suffered serious injuries, one fell motionless on the ground with an arrow in his head and heir came out of the fight unscathed.

,,Impossible ... "

,,Oh wow. I’m glad that I could hide. So...this is the special attack? Looks interestin‘...but for direct combat nothin‘ much...so it's my turn? " He seized his  weapons and headed for the outlaw.

_,,My coyotes are here and hungers for my enemies! "_

He fired one shot which had turned red in the pack of coyotes running toward outlaws. He had no chance to escape. The pack had swallowed him. He resisted a long time before the pack disappeared. Cloud of red smoke crept along the ground like a snake back to the shooter. Outlaw fell to his knees in severe agony.

,, _Coyotes are satisfied_ … " He hid his weapon and moved to the kneeling opponent.

,,When ya‘ll grab a breath ... where do ya want to go?" Outlaw caught his breath and glance into eyes  of smiling heirs.

,,I'd rather die than to waste time with you ... "

,,Come on, it'll be fine! I'm a good companion. Plus I won so what? Winner takes all. " He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Hanzo under arms and helped him to his feet. ,,Take this sweetheart to my place. Give him somethin‘ against pain and water. Our date is waitin‘ "


	7. Holiday season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmass season. Winter, snow, cakes...

,,How can I help you sir?“

,,I…I will take this one.“

,,Of course, do you wish wrap it as a gift or a name card?“

,,Name card please…for…Jesse.“

,,What a beautiful name, she must be really beautiful, am I right?“

,,Y-Yeah…very….“

 

* * *

 

 

,,Chrrrrrhhh-zooooooo…“

Jesse was lying on a wooden desk in an empty pub. The only company formed a bartender behind the bar and the girl in the purple suit. They did not belong to each other. Each man for himself. Therefore, Jesse was left in dreamland. He snored hard, but still didn‘t finish his drink. It was several hours after closing time, but it was during the winter holidays and everyone had nobody with who would celebrate it.

Jesse communicator was buzzing on his wrist. Maybe some unread messages. Maybe it was the video message. Jesse slept so soundly and alcohol in his blood was too strong that even the blue flashes and tingling sensation wrist didn’t wake him.

Girl in purple dress came near to him and answered the calling.

_,,Jesse? Are you there?“_ A male voice with an accent and a nervous voice came over the communicator.

,,Well, well, well why is archer calling at this time to lone cowboy? "The girl's voice made Hanzo more upset.

,,That I should ask you. Why did you answer? Why are you with him? What have you done to him?!"

,,Relax, I accidentally met him in a bar. He was pretty drunk, when I arrived. Now he’s sleeping at the bar and a minute by minute he’s snoaring your name . I hope you are happy. "

,,Give me his location…please. I don‘t want to talk with you anymore. "

,,As you wish. " She pressed two buttons and sends the exact location of Jesse‘s communicator.

**_1,5 hour later_ **

The dark-haired man in a ponytail, chosen sides and slight facial piercing in ear and on face. Despite the chest he had a leather belt over chest that held his arrows in a leather bag and bow in the case. He was wearing an elegant jacket with a high collar and two small badges. He was holding something wrapped in a red scarf. His expression, when he saw the sleeping boyfriend and a girl sitting next to him, whose name he didn’t remember, wasn‘t nice.

,,Let him be. I’m taking him with me. "

,,Well, who is it? I thought that you won't arrive. Actually, even he didn‘t believe in that, otherwise he wouldn‘t be drunk at this point. " She was laughing at him viciously into his eyes. Hanzo just ignored her. He was here for only one, and that one who slept like dead man.

,,Jesse! Get up. You can not sleep here. Come with me."

,,Chrrrrr .... hmmmmm ... I was paying already, let me sleep ... "

,,Jesse! Come on, get up you stubborn. "

,,You two are hilarious. Even if I don’t want to, I'll help you. "She pressed a button on her bracelet and Jesse woke up immediately.

,,I'm awake! I‘m ... wake ... wuaaaa ... heck, I had to sleep ... oh ... " He looked on Hanzo with a stupid smile and in a drunken mood.

,,Hey there beauty, ya look ... just like my archer... "

,, It's me, Jesse, we're leaving. "

,,Hanzo? Ya came fooooooor mah? That’s just like…. a dream….ou boy, this is mah lucky dayyyyy~!“

,, Stop it! We're leaving now. Why are you so drunk?“ Before he got an answer, cowboy caught him around neck.

,, Because~! Nobody likes me and nooooo~ one wanna spend Christmas with mah! But you came for meeee! I luv ya so much!"

He cried like a little baby around Hanzo‘s neck and he was not going to just let him go. A strong dose of alcohol provoked Jesse‘s emotions that would give comparable to emotionally broken child who is crying over broken toy, and his parents refused to buy a new one. Hanzo was undermined, as a defense against drunk cowboys accessible only had one arm. The second was carrying a small package. That one Jesse noticed.

,,Hey, what are ya carryin‘? What's inside? Show it to mah!"

,,Not now Jesse. Be a good boy and let me go, then I'll maybe tell you what it is. " Jesse immediately obeyed. He steadied his distractibility.

,,Very well, we’re leaving, take everything you have, we are not going back.“

,,Yep! I’m ready cap!“

Hanzo came out of the pub followed by a smiling drunken cowboy. Jesse was holding his belt on back and staying in close distance. Questions directed to the mysterious package in Hanzo’s hand remained unanswered.

 

* * *

 

 

,,Boy, I love this bed so much! So soft and warm and-“

,,Jesse, take off your clothes please. It smell like… _kso_ …do I have to say something?“

Jesse felt asleep instantly. Hanzo just sighed and smiled. At least his gunslinger is in safe warm place and the most important point…together. Hanzo put package  in scarf on table and he imagined Jesse's expression when he opens the package.

_Maybe he will not understand. Maybe ... no, it's been celebrating here in other days, and ... in different way. There is no way back. I chose my way. The way to him and ... I want him to be happy._

 

* * *

 

 

**The next morning.**

Hanzo woke up late in the morning. Behind the windows of the hotel room was a heavy snowfall. The place beside him was empty and cold.

"Good morning!" Jesse's voice was like a wake-up call in a pleasant winter morning. Hanzo sat down slowly and looked at his lover with a smile as he enjoyed a breakfast cake with a broad smile.

"Good morning, Jesse." He watched silently as Jesse was enjoying every single piece of cake, which he found in a wrapped package in a red scarf.

"I left you half. How did you know I love a chocolate cakes with strawberries?" He bit into a strawberry and was astonished with astonishment.

"It's all right Jesse. It's all yours. From your blissful expression I conclude that you are satisfied. So I am satisfied too."

"Satisfied? Oh, my god that cake is amazing! I‘ve never ate anything better in my life." Suddenly, Jesse stood up with a fork between his teeth and hunted Hanzo on his back. He shouted in surprise, but he liked Jesse's dominant attitude to him. Whenever Hanzo was under him, he felt more…in safety. They stared in the eye as Jesse finally pulled a fork out of his mouth.

"This ... and this ... and…this ... is new." He pointed at Hanzo's piercing in nose, his ears and his new haircut, "and it suits you so much! Ya looks so hot right now!" Without hesitation, Hanzo hugged Jesse around neck and pulled him sweet mouth on his. It was… sensitive and sweet kiss. Hanzo felt a small amount of alcohol, but it was negligible. Now he was enjoying chocolate essence with hint of strawberry.

,,Jesse…“ He moaned. ,,M-Merry Christmass.“

,,Hanzo ya…me…I-I just…Merry Christmass to ya too but…I-I don’t have present for ya…sorry for that-“

,,Make love with me right now. Passionately. Until we get exhausted. That's my wish. Are you able to fulfill it for me?“

,,Of course I am! I hope ya're ready for a long ride full of passion. "

,,With you? Always..."

And they kissed. Passionately…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE. FINALLY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE.


End file.
